


when the full moon comes.

by enchantedrcse



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: DHALLOWEEK, F/F, Other, carlos is the werewolf of course, cruella de vil is a caring and loving mother in this, heres my one shot for the werewolf prompt!!, platonic janelos bc i love them!!!, theres audrevie if you squint, theres really not that much romance in this BUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedrcse/pseuds/enchantedrcse
Summary: carlos experiences his first full moon as a werewolf.descendants halloween writing week day 4: werewolf.





	when the full moon comes.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my story for day 4!!! I skipped day 3 because I did have something written out, but I wanted to spend more time on it, so it'll most likely be coming later. Anyways, this one shot is sort of a first look into a Magical Island/Forest AU that @mevies and @chillingrimhilde were talking about for a while. I hope you guys like and enjoy!!!!!

It had been just a few years ago when Carlos’ first experience of a full moon on the island happened. Full moons were a rather dangerous time on the forested island, seeing as the magical beings who resided in it had an unexplainable effect from the forces of the moon. A great rush of adrenaline would come over them, and whatever powers they had were dangerously heightened. They would be  _ too _ powerful, almost so that it was uncontrollable and made them lose themselves. Since Uma and Evie were the most powerful as well as the leaders, they’d cause a great amount of damage which they would spend cleaning up when the island was back to normal. Evie was a powerful witch as well as the leader of the forested island, and would cause treacherous wind storms that would rip through the skies and earthquakes that would violently shake the ground. Uma, the mermaid goddess and protector of the sea around the island, would conjure enormous waves and eerie water monsters that would drown many ships in its path. 

Carlos knew of and was in control of his power to transform into a werewolf, and found the island a place of solitude and belonging. Evie, as forgiving as she was, was glad enough to take him under her wing and let him live with her in her castle. From then on, the two developed a brother-sister relationship, in which they look out for and defend each other in times of crisis. Usually when Evie would be busy, Carlos would hang out with Jane, a faerie who was also knew to the forest, and Audrey, a woodland nymph. 

He had visited Jane and Audrey’s cottage that night, in which the three had conversed over an herbal tea that Jane had been prepared. The conversation went from lighthearted to rather deep in a short amount of time, because Jane had been thinking about her place in the island and wanted to get a perspective from Carlos since he was new as well.

“Do you ever think about your life in Auradon?” Jane asks out of the blue. “Before living here?”

Carlos eyes glance to the side in thought, trying to think of an answer but the soft thunder outside distracts him. “I do, sometimes,” he says, setting the ceramic tea cup down. “But it’s better here, for me at least.”

“Is there something you miss back there ...or someone?” Jane’s eyebrows pinch together slightly in curiosity. 

A small yet sad smile grows on his face. “I do miss my mom, and I think she misses me too. She brought me here to protect me and I wouldn’t blame her for it.”

Truth is, Auradon wasn’t the best place for magical beings. Auradon was just as beautiful in scenery as the island was, but no landscape could mask the ugly ignorance of its citizens toward magical beings and magic in general. Cruella had witnessed the things that were done to such beings, and she thinks they were horrible beyond belief. When their magic abilities were exposed usually on accident, there were either thrown in human cages and circuses for “entertainment”, kidnapped to be sent for experimentation, or beaten to death.

Every time Cruella looked at Carlos as a little werewolf, the only thing going through her mind was that she didn’t want any of those evil people laying a finger on her son. It was a nightmare for both of them, really. Then again something told her that she couldn’t let him stay in Auradon any longer, so she made a decision that would hurt but it was for the best. One night she took a boat and sailed as far as she could, until she stumbled upon Evie who gladly welcomed him and promised that she’ll keep him safe. With a very tearful goodbye, the mother and son departed, and Carlos watched as his mother sailed away, already wondering when he can see her again. 

Jane sympathetically lays her free hand on the boy’s shoulder with a concerned expression, rubbing her hand across his shoulder blade. He could still remember his mother’s words that night;  _ “you’ll be safe here, I promise.” _ and she was right. 

“I know it must be hard when your mother is overseas.” Audrey adds with the same amount of sympathy, setting her tea cup down. “It’s a shame you had to endure all of that, really. It’s terrible.” 

“I’ve seen way too many things happen to people like us.” Carlos adds sadly, trying not to remember the traumatic events that plagued his young mind. “Magical beings were— dehumanized,” he pauses, “and I was scared for my life.”

“I can imagine.” Jane says quietly, feeling a lump in her throat because she can feel his pain. 

“I mean--” Carlos begins, looks back at Jane. “If I didn’t wanna see my mom so badly I don’t think I’d ever step foot in Auradon again.” 

Audrey stands from where she was sitting and walks over to the boy, wrapping him in a hug while Jane squeezes his hand. Carlos smiles warmly, thanking his lucky stars that he’d have such supportive and loving friends at a time like this. 

“We’re always here, Carlos.” Audrey says, kneeling to be at eye level with him. “We’re always here for you.” 

“And don’t worry.” Jane smiles. “You and your mom are gonna see each other again. I’m sure of it.”

Carlos releases a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Thank you so much guys.” he says, feeling much closer to the two faeries than he’s ever been before.

As Audrey stands again, a random and unexplainable pang of anxiety hits her so suddenly it was almost dizzying. She had already been feeling a bit off today, and she thinks maybe she might be feeling sick. She felt her heart beating wildly in chest, and her palms start to sweat. Jane notices Audrey groan and pinch the bridge of her nose. 

“Audrey? Everything okay?” asks Jane. 

“Mhm, yeah, um--” Audrey mumbles, feeling her mouth dry up. “I just got this weird nervous feeling and I don’t know why. I think I need some air.”

The girl had politely excuse herself, to go outside and she was welcomed with the night sky. She takes a few breaths, trying to rid herself of the nervous feeling in her when Evie’s voice startles her. 

“How’s the garden coming along?” she asks as she enters the garden, black gown trailing behind her darker than the sky above them. 

Audrey gulps. “I-It’s coming along well.” she stutters. 

She couldn’t help but admire the way Evie looks under the moonlight. Her fitted black gown showed off her slender figure and her dark hair framed her face perfectly. Evie steps closer to her and asks if she’s ok, her hand resting on her cheek to which Audrey leaned her head onto. She just nods, and looks into her brown eyes before admitting that she looks beautiful under the moonlight, and Evie’s face goes pale. 

“Audrey, I need to go.” Evie says darkly, instant panic setting in. She releases her hand from Audrey’s face which makes her confused. 

“Why? Where are you going?” 

Evie frantically looks up at the sky, seeing the clouds begin to reveal the fullness of the moon. “Something bad is about to happen,” her breathing has become labored. “Tell Jane to keep an eye on Carlos.” 

Evie grabs fistfuls of her gown and runs off, out of Audrey’s sight. As she’s watching Evie’s figure disappear into the night, she is filled with a sudden boiling anger, yet again unexplained and random. She balls her fists, nails digging into the skin of her palms as her whole body tenses up. And then it happens. 

Her eyes flash to a black color, and she lets out a blood curdling screech that could put a banshee to shame. The ground starts to vibrate under her feet and the towering trees rattled and hissed violently with the raging wind. The sound of the waves overhead crash so loud they were almost deafening, meaning Uma was the next one to receive the infamous effects of the full moon. 

Audrey turns to the garden, and holds her arms out toward them as if casting a spell. In a few moments, large ominous black weeds ascended from the ground, which stretched and wrapped themselves around the cottage and any surrounding area. The colorful yet dainty little flowers that the two had planted, slowly started to wither until there was no sign of life from them. As Audrey continued to conjure the towering and curling weeds, she lets out a maniacal cackle, and the events of the full moon were in full effect. 

“Jane, what’s going on?” Carlos asks, voice heightened due to the boisterous sounds of the wind and ruckus. “Why is Audrey acting so weird?”

Jane’s falls short of her breath as she paces around the room, concerning Carlos further. “I-I remember something Evie t-told me about full moons and--” she pauses, and her eyes go wide. “Oh my God.” 

She remembers just hours earlier when she was watering the newly blossomed flowers in her garden when she noticed the unusual change in temperature and wind speed accelerating every hour, and she gets the same feeling all fae have when they feel like something is wrong. But she already knows what it was, a full moon to be exact, and the more panic sets in the further she realizes what’s going on. 

“Jane, what’s the matter?” Carlos places both his hands on her shoulders to try and calm her down. 

“All magical beings lose control of their powers which could become dangerous.” Jane spoke, panic induced in every word. “That means  _ you,  _ Carlos.” 

Carlos opens his mouth to speak again when he looks down and sees his arms are fully covered in white fur all the way up to his fingers. He gives Jane a petrified expression before he gets a sharp pain in his head, and his ears start ringing. He yelps, doubling over in pain, when his eyes twitch and flash to the demonic black color. And then it happens. 

He growls, sharp and lengthy claws growing out of the tips of his fingers as Jane watches in horror. His head snaps up to look back at her and growls again, and she thinks he’s not the same person he was just minutes ago. His eyes were black and cold, his cheekbones were hollowed, and four sharp canines shot out from the rest of his teeth. Jane backs away slowly as the boy begins to throw and knock things off the shelf as if he were demon possessed. He begins to claw at the walls, the furniture, and the carpet, leaving long and jagged marks on them. 

He bursts through the door and into the open air. Jane runs after him to follow, but she doesn’t see any sign of the boy, but a full and four-legged wolf with white and gray fur running off into the deeper parts of the forest. Carlos runs as fast as his feet and adrenaline could take him. Stray tree branches fly through the air as the wind storm became stronger. He finally reaches where he can see the full moon. 

Jane runs through the dark forest while calling out the boy’s name but there was no response, and she fears that Evie might be mad at her for losing him. She held her hand at her eye-level so she would get hit by anything. She looks around and calls for him again, but all she hears is the sound of a wolf howling in the powerful whistling wind. 

**Author's Note:**

> This one was another favorite of mine to write, so I hope you guys enjoyed it as much I did!!! If you did enjoy, make sure to leave comments and kudos!! Love you!!


End file.
